


In The Rain You Came To Me

by Insomniac_with_dreams



Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Fluffy, Kisses, M/M, Post Season 8, Rain, allura is alive, juniberry flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	In The Rain You Came To Me

Keith’s visits became few and far between, and every time he would come he’d look more tired. His hair was longer every time Lance saw him, much to his neice’s excitement. Lance found it hard to breath every time she would weave Juniberries into his hair. The pink standing out in the black.

Those times were rare though and Lance hadn’t seen Keith in months. He tried not to let it bother him. Keith was busy. He had a universe to put back together again. The absence was driving him to distraction though. His family noticed how he stared at the sky for long periods of time when they worked in the fields, as if willing Keith’s ship to appear in the atmosphere. Or how he would run down the hall calling that he’d get the com link whenever it would ring. Or the thinly veiled disappointment when it wasn’t Keith. He tried not to let it get to him, but it did.

It had been raining for three days straight. The ground wet and slippery the Juniberries folding in on themselves. Lance had been surprised that the flowers actively hid from rain. Until he remembered what rain on Altea was. He watched it now. Cutting carrots at the sink. Slowly, lazily. The rain captured most of his attention. He had missed the rain. So so much. Whenever the sky broke it seemed to mend his heart a little more. The smell of the rain, the feel, the look. He loved it so much.

“ Pay attention before you cut your finger off.” His mom said as she came up behind him. He smiled, not turning away from the window.

“ I came back whole from the war mom, I’m more than capable of cutting carrots while looking at the rain.”

His mom squeezed his shoulders and he finally turned to smile at her. She wasn’t smiling back. Her face was creased from years of worry over her children and her youngest who had gone missing. Her eyes weren’t the same. Still kind, still warm, but with a protective door left ajar ready to slam the minuet something threatened her. The smile slipped from Lance’s mouth.

“ What’s wrong mom?” His voice was a soft whisper. His mom smoothed her hand over the crease between his eyebrows.

“ I was going to ask you the same thing.” Lance sighed.

“I-” His eyes drifted to the window over the dining room table facing the east fields. HIs words died on his lips. Because walking across through the Juniberry fields was Keith.

“ I have to go.” And then he was tearing past his mom and out the door, ignoring the call from his mom. Plunging into the rain without a jacket or shoes. The ground yielded for him as he slapped across it into the flowers.

Keith’s eyes widened as he saw Lance charging towards him. He barely caught him as Lance flung himself at him. Uncaring the the state of Keith’s clean uniform. His hair was wet plastering onto Lance’s neck as he clung to Keith.

“ Where have you been?” He gasps it. Rain water flying from his lips. Keith was holding him up now a solid arm around his waist pressing him impossibly closer to his body.

“ Where have you been?” He repeats it, pressing a wet kiss to Keith’s collar on the fabric of his suit. Keith makes a pained noise.

“ I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I was busy and so far off. I tried to get back and tried to contact you. I’m sorry Lance.”

Lance might’ve been crying now. His eyes burned and warm water ran down his face. He fisted the fabric of Keith’s shoulders squeezing his eyes shut. The panic and hollow feeling of the past few weeks came crashing down at this moment. With Keith safe in his arms, back on Earth away from the sorrows of the wrecked universe.

“ I was so scared something happened to you. Keith I thought something happened to you.” Yep. He was crying, sobbing now. Letting Keith hold his weight as he heaved against him. Keith rocked him murmuring that he was here, and alright over and over again. Pulling Lance’s hand up to feel the beating of his heart. Lance pressed his palm firmly to the rhythmic beating. 

He calmed after a few minutes. Pulling away from Keith to look him in the eye. Tears were running steadily down his face and Lance marveled that he hadn’t felt him crying. He ran his thumbs over Keith’s cheeks wiping away the salty tracks.

“ Why’re you crying?” Lance asked, smiling softly at him. Keith cupped the hand that was still on his face.

“ I didn’t mean to make you feel that way. Didn’t think you could even feel that way. I’m sorry. I missed you too, more than I will ever be able to tell you.”

Lance squinted at him. Wiping his wet eyes and brushing wet bangs from his face.

“What do you mean you didn’t think I would be able to feel that way?” He searched Keith’s face watching a look of guilt flash through Keith’s eyes.

“ I-I didn’t think you would care that much. It’s just me.” Lance blinked at him, his mind coming to a screeching halt. Had he not made it clear enough that he had fallen deeply in love with him? 

“ A-and I’m sorry again for making you feel so horrible. I was coming back. I’ll always come back I promise.”

Lance wrapped him in a hug feeling a bit detached from the world. Keith didn’t know. He couldn’t see the way it killed Lance when he was gone for so long, and revived him when he returned. He didn’t know that he made Lance’s stomach flip and his heart jump. He didn’t know, and Lance needed him to know.

“Where’re your shoes?” Lance blinked pulling back from the embrace. Keith was smiling down at his muddy bare feet and Lance felt humiliation roll through him.

“Back at the house.” He sighed finally stepping fully away from Keith. Keith smiled his dark hair plastered to his neck, cheeks and forehead. His nose and cheeks were a light pink from the cold rain and tears. His lips were pink and plump. Lance imagined they tasted like salt after the tears that trailed over them. He wanted to kiss him. Here in the rain with them both feeling vulnerable and open. He wanted to so bad. So he did.

He reached up grabbed the back of Keith’s neck and pulled him down, pushing up on his toes until their lips met. It was wet and Lance had been right. Keith’s lips did taste like salt. Keith made a noise in the back of his throat and pulled away looking aghast at Lance. Ice washed over Lance. 

“ Why did you do that?” The words trembled as Keith said them. A strained whisper. Lance swallowed. He’d already dug himself a hole, he might as well confess everything.

“ Because Keith, I’m so glad you’re okay. And without you I feel like I’m being sucked away. I feel like there’s a void inside of me.” He took a deep breath and met Keith’s eyes. 

“ And because I’m in love with you.”

Keith stared at him, his eyes blown wide. He shook his head.

“ You can’t be in love with me.” Lance wanted to drag Keith back into his embrace and never let go at the way his voice cracked and shook. But he figured that would not be appreciated.

“ A-Allura.” Keith’s voice shrank into a near silent whisper as he said her name. Lance could’ve face palmed but that probably would not be appreciated either. Now the horror and fear in Keith’s eyes made sense. Lance reached out and cupped his face again.

“ Oh Keith. Oh Keith. I’m sorry.” Lance looked down collecting his thoughts trying to find the best way to explain how his feelings changed through the months. How he had learned to move on from Allura as Keith brought back the news of the good she was doing, how happy she was. How Lance longed for Keith to be there with him. How Lance could hardly explain what he felt and how it came to be.

“ Keith. I fell in love with you months ago. I think I was in love before. During the war, I-I just couldn’t tell you. I didn’t have it worked out for myself and then you left. And I realized that yes, I had been in love with you. Allura was there she was beautiful she still is and for once she felt so much closer than you did. She was something I could reach and grab. You were always so far away.” A loud clap of thunder had them flinching but both held strong. Lance wasn’t moving until he this was all out of his system.

“ So I did, I reached and she took my hand. But Keith I’m, I’m not what she needed. She’s not what I needed. You are not wrong. She broke my heart and I never thought that I could ever love someone again. But then you came back and stayed and smiled and loved my family and passion. You were there ready to take me back to the stars if I ever wanted it. And then you left. Again right when I realized that I was in love with you. You came back but it wasn’t fully you, still isn’t fully you.” He was breathing hard and Keith was crying again. Lance grazed his thumb over the tears.

“ And I know I shouldn’t have kissed you or told you all this. I’m not expecting anything in return. I won’t do that to you. Ju-” He’s cut off by Keith grabbing his shoulders and once again pushing their lips together. Lance’s eyes slid closed and he felt his shoulders slacken. Keith pulls away running his hands through Lance’s moping hair. Kissing the raindrops off of his eyelashes.

“ You should've told me sooner. I’ve been torturing myself.” He dove back in pressing a kiss to Lance’s jaw and below it.

“ I hated myself, couldn't believe that I was still feeling that way about you after everything you went through. I wanted you, want you, so bad. I couldn’t let it come between us.” Then he’s kissing Lance again and Lance is pressing closer pulling at Keith’s hair. The rain beats harder on them and Lance’s feet are cold. Both their clothes are soaked. 

Lance pulls away this time.

“ How long?” Keith met his eyes and laughed breathlessly.

“Since the lion switch.” Lance gaped at him.

“That long?” Keith shrugged thumping their heads together.

“Well that's when I realized for sure. That’s when I knew I loved you. I started falling when Sendak attacked. But you didn’t remember that, and I tried so hard to move on.” Lance felt guilt twist up his insides.

“ I did. I did remember it.” He felt Keith stiffen, “ I did remember but I told you I didn’t because I wasn’t ready to face that yet. Face you yet, and then you left.” Keith sighed.

“ I know. I’m sorry. You don’t know how much I wish I’d been there for? I missed you guys so much. I missed you so much.”

They hold each other as the confessions hang in the air. The rain continues to pound them. Finally Lance starts shivering and Keith pulls away staring worriedly down at lance’s feet.

“ We should get back.” Keith said. Lance nodded and took a step away before Keith grabbed him and picked him up. Lance made a surprised noise. Keith laughed and arranged him so he was carrying his bridal style. He bent down and pressed a kiss into lance’s hair.

“ I love you Lance.” Lance felt a burst of warmth in his stomach tha filled out the rest of his body. Filling the void. He laid his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“I love you too Keith.” 


End file.
